


MCYT SmutShots

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is solely for practice! No real person in this fic will be involved, only their online personas. Update schedule will vary
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Luke | Punz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: anonymous





	MCYT SmutShots

hello, hello i am anon! you can call me nons though and my pronouns are they/it

rules:

\- no minors

\- this will be non-problematic

\- this fic will not contain non-con, though subtle past hints may be involved if requested

\- i will not do a/b/o simply because i have no idea how to format or write it

\- most kinks will be welcomed!

kinks i will not accept:

\- scat/anything under that category (scat: piss, shit, etc.)

\- pedophila/necrophila

\- incest/self-cest (mastrubation is fine, self-cest is one character/that same character just in two different forms)

\- underage

\- non-con

\- breeding/mating/lactation

\- voreism

kinks i will accept:

\- legitimately anything else

\- dub-con/hinted past non-con

to request please fill out this:

pairing(s)

who bottoms and who tops

kinks

prompt/plot


End file.
